


FreeFall

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Both are familiar with the pull of the dark. They both know they need to get out. But the only way is a freefall ticket out of this world and into the shadows.





	1. Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Thinking…but of what?

Many thought that she was some infernal creation, spawned from some dark experiment that the Dark Lord had dabbled in.

Others entertained the thought that perhaps the Dark Lord was not as invincible as many had thought, and had taken a lover.

Still others branched out from the lover theory, thinking that she must be the result of a high school fling, back from whatever country her mother had run to.

No-one came close to the truth. No-one even gave a thought to the fact that she might be someone who simply had had a horrific  past which had twisted her very soul. No-one gave a thought to the fact that she was emotionless because of an event in the past that had taught her to shut off her conscience and emotions to survive. 

DeathBringer. Assassin. Doom. The Dark Mark personified. She was all of that, and more besides.

She received an assignment. She completed it. She received another. That was the entirety of her existence.

Until the fateful day someone showed an interest in her- not as a killer, but as a person- the day someone showed her that there was more to life than death.


	2. The Beginning of the End

In the beginning, she was a normal girl. The assassin had a neuclear family-a baby brother, a mum and a dad.

She was, of course, a pure blood-how would she have become one of Voldemort's otherwise?

At the age of 11, the girl recieved the letter, as had been expected. Happy, even joyful, she packed her trunk with the help of her tearful mother and set off on the journey, thinking happy thoughts about which house she would be in.

The journey in itself for her was uneventful. For her mother and father, the story differed.

An explosion cost them their lives-it cost her a piece of her soul.

She had loved them so much.

Yet somehow the assassin moved on from the first tragedy of many, and found friends in her house, the house Ravenclaw.

But yet again fate intervened and prevented her from healing, or even expreciencing momental happiness.

All her friends died when the beginnings of a spell backfired, leaving her the sole survivor.

By then rumors had spread, she was cursed, no one dared to go near her.

But then it came to her brother.


	3. The Final Straw

Derek. Her beloved Derek.

She loved him so much! He just.....disappeared.

And the rumors became stronger and larger and more outrageous. She was a leper.

The day she graduated was not a happy day for her. She was afraid. What was going to happen next?

Her graduation class was destroyed. She was the sole survivor.

 

And so that was the final straw, so to speak, the final event that made her shut down all her emotions, shut down her conscience. The event that made her vow to never become attached to anyone, for fear of losing them.

 

With nothing left to lose, she went to the person who would ignore the rumors, who would even think them a good thing.

 

Our little assasin went to the Dark Lord Voldemort.


	4. The Dark Lord

The day that she threw her world away was bright, sunny, and there was a blue sky. The world mocked her as she searched for a way to contact the evil wizard. 

For someone who wished to be a helper of such a sick and twisted man, she looked quite ordinary. She had straight, brown, shoulder-length hair. She was of an average height and weight, and her face was nondescript. But her eyes-her eyes were once the colour of a storm; grey and bottomless. But after ‘the shutdown’, they became flat panes, never showing anything. 

Eventually, she found a way to contact him-or at least one of his lackeys. The Death Eater took one look at her and laughed.

“You are a child! The Dark Lord wants adults.” She killed him, and left a note for his master. Two days later, she was sent by portkey to a graveyard, where stood the man who she was willing to serve in hopes that the servitude itself would block the memories she did not want. He looked at her the same way his minion had, and asked her how she could serve him. 

“I am not what the Ministry would look for,” she said; staring straight into red eyes. “As I am only 17; the aurors would look past me, and I can get into places your other Death Eaters could not enter easily.” 

“Young wizards and witches are often squeamish at the thought of murder and torture. How do we know you are not?”

“Tell me to do anything-I will do it.” He told her to torture a muggle who was tied to a gravestone. She said the word, and watched emotionlessly as his screams echoed around the graves, and as his eyes rolled up in his head. She killed him, and turned to the Dark Lord. “I will be your assassin-I will kill anyone you ask me to kill.” The Dark Lord was impressed, though he tried not to show it. A 17-year-old girl had just tortured and murdered an innocent creature without even twitching. 

“Welcome.” He said, and gave her the Dark Mark. 


End file.
